User talk:GodzillaFan1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:GodzillaFan1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! KittenPasta (talk) 20:02, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey, you. Get on the Have Fun Wiki Chat. I'm bored. Hello Aren't you also one of the admins on Trollpasta wikia? I didn't even know of the existence of this wiki. The graphic is very good, and so are your pastas, in a trashpasta way, of course, and I see you single handed raised this wiki and wrote all the pages by yourself. I, too, am trying to do the same thing in order to adopt italian crappypasta wiki, by writing a crappypasta each day, since almost two months. Since it seems you are an expert of bad creepypastas, do you know the difference between crappypastas, trollpastas, shitpastas and trashpastas, if there are any? And can you tell me if the term "stupidpasta" is used in english as well? Thank you.Grand Albert (talk) 22:08, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Thanks My wiki has the same issue: No one except for me and two other users ever visits it! That is a shame, because my stories are now more than 40 and are classics of the crappypasta genre, I strongly believe, and it is sad that no one enjoys them. Let me tell you, however, that you are very strong-willed, because the now-inactive admins of the wiki I am trying to adopt left after a very short time, seeing that nobody contributed. You instead have written a lot of pages, regularly, even if your wiki is rarely visited. So kudos to you. Regarding the types of pasta, I can see I was right, most likely, since you told me that you never heard of the term "stupidpasta", it is very possible that it is a term coniated and used only in Italy, even if it has the english word "stupid" in it. Anyway "stupid" in italian is "stupido", so, you see, there is not much difference. So cannot trollpastas be unintentionally bad? And I found out that Bad creepypasta wiki gives "bad creepypasta" and "crappypasta" as synonyms. Would you like to see a sample of my creations? I can choose one that translates the best in english and post it in your message wall, if you want it. It is better that I do not post it as a page, because nearly all of my crappypastas are blatantly humoristic and intentionally exagerrated, so they could not meet the rules of your wiki.Grand Albert (talk) 10:50, January 17, 2017 (UTC) Okay, so here it is, it is entitled: "I Am So Happy to Finally Have My Own Green Lizard!". Just do not hold it against me if you have nightmares, after having read it. Read it at your own risk. I translated it as best as I could. I Am So Happy to Finally Have My Own Green Lizard! I always wanted to have a pet, but I never had one... But this morning I found a little green lizard in my backyard, I do not now how it ended up there, but I am very happy to finally have my own green lizard! ... Here are some flies, green lizard, I hope you will like them, enjoy your meal. ... You are incredibly hungry, green lizard, have you already eaten all of the stink bugs? I thought you would not even touched them. Sure you eat everything. ... A bunch of crickets for you, green lizard. Smaller insects are not enough for you anymore. Did you already eaten all of them? Sure that who goes in your terrarium never goes out of it, isn't it? Everything except for my hand, of course. ... How quickly you grew up, green lizard. You are almost too big for your terrarium! ... No, ma'am, I do not know where your dog went, last time I have seen him, he was playing with my green lizard, in my garden. I do not know where he went, after. ... Do you know, green lizard, that our neighbor has lost her dog? I am sorry for her, I hope she will find him soon---green lizard, where did you get that collar and that tag? ... We had a good time today, at the zoo, hadn't we, green lizard? The only odd thing that I do not understand is why every animal crawled away from us in the fartest part of its cage, everytime we would get near it. ... I like to caress your head, green lizard... You even pretend to bite me, with your cute little mouth? But is it normal that green lizards have all these sharp, sawthooted fangs? ... I have no idea of what happened, officer. I left my green lizard in my backyard and went to bed, I did not hear nothing unusual and I have no clue how that man could end up dead in my garden. Yes, I, too, am baffled by the fact that my green lizard can stand on two legs and run fast, he must be of a different species. ... What was that noise? I was sleeping so well... Maybe the thieves have returned?!? My green lizard could be in danger! I will go check that out. ... Green lizard, how did you manage to go out in the garden? I locked you up inside... Who destroyed the front door? And who killed those three men? What are you eating? Strange, it never happened to me to have to raise my head in order to talk to you, green lizard... Why are you staring at me that way, green lizard? What are you doing? I am definitely not a fly. WHAT A--- SLUUURRRP! --Grand Albert (talk) 14:19, January 17, 2017 (UTC) I forgot the image that pairs my bad creepypasta, here it is: And thank you for having found my stupid opera unique and kudos-ed me, I appreciate it very much. If you deem it worthy, you can post it on this wiki, giving credits to me, or you can tell me and I'll post it by myself as soon as I'll notice your message (in other words, immediately, since I stay very much at the laptop, which isn't even mine *feels guilty*. I noticed that you even made custom badges, that is very remarkable, together with the haunting graphics and all the rest, makes your wiki a hidden gem of the internet. So I will continue to visit it, know that I will be here, I have only read a very few of your trashies and I definitely want to read them all and I wish you will manage to finish the ones that are not complete.Grand Albert (talk) 08:24, January 18, 2017 (UTC) It is good to see that you made some edits and started new pages, I cannot wait for them to be completed. I, too, have overcome the grief for the deletion of my trollpasta and restarted to write a lot of stupid creepypasta on my wiki (I am just kidding, actually I did not know what to write, it happens to run out of ideas, at times). Keep up the good work! Grand Albert (talk) 17:49, March 6, 2017 (UTC)